


The Blacksmith

by realityUnacknowleged



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityUnacknowleged/pseuds/realityUnacknowleged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the village of Konoha there is an excellent Blacksmith and yes, before you ask, I am that Blacksmith. Though before I get ahead of myself, let's go back in time to when I was young. I was found unconscious outside of Konoha when I was around Fifteen years old, dehydrated, injured, and without any memories of my past, this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blacksmith

In the village of Konoha there is an excellent Blacksmith and yes, before you ask, I am that Blacksmith. Though before I get ahead of myself, let’s go back in time to when I was young. I was found unconscious outside of Konoha when I was around Fifteen years old, dehydrated, injured, and without any memories of my past, this is my story.

                Darkness and pain. That is my first memory. Voices were heard but it sounded like gibberish, my eyes were too heavy to open for a long minute or two. Slowly I coaxed my eyes to open, though they quickly closed due to the sudden brightness resulting in me squinting at the world around me.

                “You’re awake.” A lazy, male voice said. Upon hearing someone speak I jerked up and whipped my head in the direction of the voice getting lightheaded at the fast movement. The ma looked to be around twenty two to twenty five years old, a lazy cold look in the dark eye that I could see as the rest was covered with a mask and headband. He wore all dark clothes and a green colored vest and had gravity defying silver hair.

                “Where… am I?” I cautiously asked, he stared at me for a few moments before replying.

                “You are in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, you were found by me near the village entrance injured and unconscious. Who are you?”

                That question made me pause. I didn’t know so I answered, “I… don’t know. I can’t remember anything.” His eye narrowed, I could tell he didn’t believe me. He was about to speak before the door opened and an old man walked in wearing red and white robes and a large hat, the silver haired kid looked to him in respect meaning he was important.

                “I see he’s awake,” the old man puffed on his pipe.

                “Yes Hokage-sama, but he claims to have no memories.” The old man’s brows furrowed, deep in thought. I hoped he would believe me, I wish they would understand I’m just as confused as them.

                “Do you truly remember nothing?” His eyes told me he would know if I didn’t tell him the truth.

                “Yes, I remember nothing.” I looking him in the eye as I said this, his eyes softened seeing that I spoke the truth. He sighed, trying to think of what to do. I felt kinda bad for the trouble I putting them through.

                “You look to be about fifteen so either you can apply to live on your own, go to the orphanage, or stay with someone.”

                “I’d rather live on my own but… until I figure things out and get a job I’ll need to stay with someone else.” But who? My brain questioned. Who would let me, a stranger, live with them. The Hokage seemed to be trying to figure out that very problem and as he pondered I looked curiously at the silver haired man still standing in the corner looking bored. He quickly noticed and looked at me causing me to quickly look away.

                “Kakashi,” the silver haired man straitened up, so that was his name. “This young man will be staying with you until further notice.” I was sure Kakashi scowled judging by the limited expression I got from that single eye.

                “Please reconsider Hokage-sama.”

                “This won’t last long Kakashi, as soon as he finds a job and learns the ways of the village he will be out of your hair.”

                “Um…” they both looked at me. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience that it’ll cause but can you please allow me to stay? I won’t get in your way, I promise.”

                He still didn’t look pleased but under his breath he muttered a quiet, “Fine.”

                A smile spread across my face as I said, “Thank you so much!” Relief spreading through my body.

                “But first, you’ll need some new clothes.” The Hokage chuckled. That’s right, I looked down at myself seeing that all I was wearing was a hospital gown and chuckled myself. “You look to be two sizes larger than Kakashi so unfortunately you can’t borrow some of his.” Kakashi sighed in relief, although I was the same height as him I had a bulkier build with broader shoulders and although not body builder like, more muscle mass. “Put on your old pair of clothes, they’re a bit worn but they’ll work for now. We’ll wait for you outside the room.”

I nodded as he and Kakashi walked out of the room and got up approaching the folded clothes on the chair across the room, limping a little. I removed the hospital gown and took notice of the mirror and saw the many cuts and bruises on my body. There were also a few large and small scars here and there but for some reason I knew they were new. I knew I didn’t have any scars before. My eyes were two different colors, one brown the other blue, my skin tone was slightly darker and I had short brown hair with long sideburn style hair that went to my chin. (think Minato)

                Shrugging it off I put on the cloths that consisted of a pair of worn brown pants with many pockets, an orange tank top and grey vest with a black fur rimmed hood. There were no shoes but strangely I didn’t mind, for some reason the idea of wearing something on my feet was… unpleasant. Something was missing though, what it was I didn’t know until I put my hands in the pockets of my vest and felt something in both, I pulled the items out and in one hand there was an icy crystal attached to a chain and a pair of leather fingerless gloves, in my other hand there was a pair of glasses with a chain connecting the parts that hooked onto your ears. I put everything on with the glasses dangling from my neck. Something said they weren’t necessary yet.

                Putting my hands back in my pockets I walked out to where they were waiting for me, seeing me they began walking. Getting the message I followed as we left the hospital, as we walked I noticed people would respectfully observe and move out of the way for the old man. Clearly he was more important than I originally thought. Was he the leader of the village? Now is as good a time to find out as any, I sped up so I walked beside him.

                “Excuse me?” He looked at me, “Are you the leader here? Everyone seems to look up to you and respect you.” He chuckled, his pipe hanging out of his mouth.

                “Yes, I am. As Hokage I am in charge and am the strongest shinobi in the village.” Shinobi? What’s that? He must have noticed my confusion because he clarified, “A shinobi is a warrior who is part of the military for our village.” My eyes widened, wow. He was the strongest in this village. Or at least one of the strongest, he seemed amused by my surprise. They directed me into a clothing store called “Civilian Clothes” and inside were, well, clothes. “Pick of six pairs of shirts, pants and/or shorts, one jacket or vest and one pair of shoes along with a couple packs of underwear.”

                Although I didn’t like the idea of shoes I nodded and went and picked out five baggy tank tops, three black two grey, and one black muscle shirt. Four pairs of baggy pants with a lot of pockets, two black one green one brown, two tan shorts with a lot of pockets as well. I grabbed some underwear packages that I made sure were my size and a hoody with an orange fox on the front and red swirl on the right shoulder. Now for shoes, after looking around I found a pair of sandals that I noticed a lot of people wearing including Kakashi and tried them on before deciding that they’d work before picking out a red pair.

                I walked over to Kakashi and the Hokage, “I finished.”

                The old man smiled and said, “Time to go buy them now, and don’t worry, I’m paying.” I smiled while Kakashi was silent as it seemed was usual based on how long I’ve known him and reading a book. After paying for everything we walked out and the Hokage stopped, “I have some paperwork in regards to making you a citizen of Konoha. You don’t remember your name but we will need one for making you one.” A name, I need a name. But I don’t know what name! What do I do!?

                “Akira.” Kakashi said a grin grew its way onto my face. That name is perfect!

                “I love it!” I said, happy that I now have a name.

                “What about a surname though?” I froze, and then looked down.

                “Do I need one? I might not even have a family.” The Hokage frowned in thought before Kakashi broke the silence.

                “A surname will become important later, so it’s highly suggested you pick one.”

                I paused and thought hard. What name… Akiyama Akira? No. Fujimoto Akira? No, nice but no. Wait, I got it! “Himura Akira, that’ll be my name.”

                “Good Choice.” (I spent.. twenty minutes.. trying to find a damn name… I hate my brain.) The Hokage said, Kakashi nodded and, eye smiled? “Now then, I must be going. Kakashi take care of him until he can get a place of his own.”

                “Ok ok~ I will Hokage-sama.” He seems to have… loosened up a bit while I was shopping I, guess that means he finally believes I’m a threat. I smiled and followed him as we made our way through the village toward his home. There were so many shops all over town and everything was so peaceful and beautiful.

                “Damn brat! Get back here!” Or it was, before I even had time to react a blonde kid barreled strait into me and bounced off landing on the ground. He whined and rubbed his head in pain, getting over the shock of being run into I held my hand out to him.

                “Want some help up kid?” He looked up with his bright blue eyes and was about to take it before some guy rounded the corner and instead jumped up and ran off laughing.

                “You aint gonna catch me!” He shouted before quickly disappearing into the crowd with the guy chasing him.

                “What just happened?” I said in shock.

                “You just met Naruto, the most well-known troublemaker in Konoha.” He eye smiled again. Naruto huh, he seems interesting but what about his parents? He looks to be only around four or five.

                “Where are his parents? Shouldn’t they with him, he’s too young to wander about on his own.” He became serious and took a moment to respond.

                “He’s an orphan, he lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack.” We resumed walking.

                “Kyuubi attack?”

                “Five years ago a giant nine-tailed fox appeared and destroyed a lot of the village, the forth Hokage defeated it, dying in the process. Many people died and many children were orphaned. The third Hokage took his place and became Hokage once more. Unfortunately because Naruto was born on that day the villagers see him as the Kyuubi.” I was shocked that people could think that, yet I was also amazed by the idea of something like the Kyuubi’s existence.

The rest of the walk was fast as we went up two floors to his two bedroom apartment and he unlocked the door before showing me to the guest room. “You’ll be sleeping here, the bathroom is down the hall to the left and the kitchen is near the living room.”

                “Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here.” He nodded in acknowledgement and left. I looked outside noticing it was getting dark and put away my cloths and changed into a tank top preparing for bed. As soon as I laid down I decided that I would find Naruto and help him once I got a job and my own place.


End file.
